1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to polishing mechanisms, and more particularly, to a polishing mechanism for deburring and a manipulator using the polishing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Burrs on metallic workpieces produced by fabrication process are typically removed manually. An operator polishes the metallic workpiece with a sandpaper to remove the burrs. However, such de-burring polishing process is labor-consuming, the work efficiency is relatively low and the workpiece may be fractured easily.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.